Grace Rushton
NAME: Mrs Grace Rushton BORN: April 20th 1857 AGE: 55 EMBARKED: Southampton England, On Wednesday 10th April 1912 RESCUED: Lifeboat 13 DISEMBARKED: New York City, On Thursday 18th April 1912 DIED: 2nd December 1924, 67 years old 'NOT' ACTUALLY ONBOARD 'INTRODUCTION' Grace Ruston was born on April 20th 1957 in Glasgow, Scotland. She was the eldest of 8 daughters to Mr and Mrs Jackson, she was educated the the city's main school. Her family were poor and she was the only child to resive an education, Grace became a maid to Lord and Lady Ruston, a scottish family who were very rich. In 1892 at the age of 35, Grace became the ladies maid to Lady Ruston. In 1910 lord Ruston died and his son Joseph took the family title and the house, a few weeks later Lady Ruston died and Grace was without a job. In June 1910 the otherweight Joseph Ruston (Son of Lord and Lady Ruston) proposed to the 53 year old ladies maid and she accepts and they soon married, Because of her age the couple never produced children but did adopt a little dog called Sookee. They kept Grace's past a secret and said that she was the daughter of a university proffesor in Scotland. 'TITANIC' Grace and Joseph boarded Titanic at Southampton on Wednesday 10th April 1912, with there dog Sookee, who was put into a cage for the vovege (much to Mrs Ruston's dislike). Before dinner Grace and Joseph meet some of the first class passengers and she tells them of her dislike of her dog being put in a cage, Mr Astor comments and says that they have locked his dog, Kitty, up too. On 14th April 1912 Grace and Joseph attend the church service, Grace tells Joseph she wishes to leave because 2nd and 3rd passengers are in the service but she is pursaudied by her husband. During dinner the couple dine alone because the other's are dining at the A La Carte resterant in which the Ruston's havent been invited, After Mrs Ruston tells 2nd officer Lightholler that Mrs Brown and Madame Aubart shoulden't be allowed to travel in 1st class. The Ruston's then talk with Mrs Brown and she tells them how she became rich (Her husband had found gold in Calerdo USA), Grace then asks Lady Manton if she enjoyed herself in the A La Carte resterant (in a bid to make Lady Manton feel guilty). Grace wakes up during the night worrying about Sookee and she and Joseph talk about the dog before they are silenced by the sound of the warning bell, During the sinking Joseph tries to put Grace into lifeboat 13 but she refuses to leave without her dog. As the boat is about to be lowered John Jacob Astor appears on deck after rescuing all the dogs and Grace thanks J.J by saving Sookee and his dog Kitty, Grace leaves on lifeboat 13 with Kitty and Sookee. 'LATER LIFE' Following her husband's death, Grace inherited her husband's estate. She married again in 1915 at the age of 58 to a Mr Phillip Boot, an irish lord. They adopted a son named Phillip in 1920 age age 63. On 2nd December 1924 when her adopted son Phillip was 4, Grace died of natural courses age 67. FIRST LINE IN SHOW: "Do forgive us, if we've kept you all waiting". PORTRAYED BY: Celia Imrie